Protagonist Meeting
by Gavonious01
Summary: All the Yugioh protagonists get to know each other. Excpet for Yusaku because I don't consider Vrains to be real Yugioh
1. Discussing Backstories

_Hey. Sorry about this super long hiatus. I was feeling a bit stagnant but now I'm back and to prove that I made this little short. Let me know if you want more of this, Hunter of Three Worlds, or both._

There's a small room where all the main characters are assembled. Yugi goes into the center of the room and says, "Welcome to the first ever meeting of the Yugioh protagonists." Then, Jaden interrupts sounding extremely salty saying, "Ok first I've got two questions. One, isn't your name a bit egotistical, I mean it's literally the first four letters of the show's name. Oh gee, I wonder who the main character is? Also, are we not going to go over the fact our duel was never concluded!?"

Then, Yugi responds, "Jaden, I'm pretty sure I beat you." "How do you figure that?" Yugi replies, "A-are you serious right now? You attacked my Slifer with Neos. NEOS! Pretty sure I won." Yusei steps in and says, "Look can we just please get on with this? I need to tend to my Duel Runner." Yugi says, "Of course. Now, to get everyone acquainted, let's share our backstories. That sound good?" Jaden replies, "Fine. Go ahead."

Yugi says, "Ok. I'll go first. I put together an ancient Egyptian artifact and in doing so invoked the powers of darkness reviving a five thousand year old pharaoh who can possess my body to play card games. Wanna see?" Yugi turns into Atem using the Millenium Puzzle and everyone is shocked. Atem says, "Hello everyone. I'm a five thousand year old dead person who can possess the body of a teenage boy having no idea who I am except the fact I played card games using ancient Egyptian tablets. Back then, they were called tablet games and no I'm not talking about the iPad." Yusei says, "Huh. And just when I thought I've seen everything."

Jaden says, "Oh yeah, well that's nothing. I'm a reincarnation of a prince who's best friend was a demon named Yubel and he's my split personality. I call him the Supreme King. I'm basically the card game version of The Hulk. Oh, and I can also see the souls of monsters and dead people."

Yusei says, "Huh. Not what I was expecting. Well I guess it's my turn. I have a magical tattoo on my back and with my four other friends can summon a dragon known as the Crimson Dragon. Also, my father destroyed half the city and to protect me cast me out as an orphan as well as a fugitive. I'm basically the card game version of Batman. People also argue my series is better than the original." Atem gets angry and says, "Why don't you come over here and say that?" Yusei says, "You know I've been in a literal prison right? I also had to fend for myself while you had servants to do everything for you then just lied around in a tomb waiting for someone to wake you up getting amnesia in the process. I actually had to work for the things I got."

Atem replies, "You think being a king is easy? You forget I destroyed the demon that was literally the source of all darkness not to mention can bring monsters to life. What was your greatest achievement?" Yusei replied, "Oh I don't know how about defeating a time traveler and stop the timeline from imploding on itself by a bunch of mechs?" Atem sits down and says, "Very well then I guess we're tied."

Then, Yuma comes into the room and says, "Sorry I'm late. I completely overslept." Then, Astral says, "Oh Yuma you are completely hopeless." Yuma replies in anger, "Shut it, Astral. So what are we doing anyway?" Atem says, "Explaining our backstories." Yuma gets excited and says, "Sweet! I'll go now. My parents were on an expedition but then they found an alien planet and a naked blue alien gave my dad a key which he gave to me to stop two alien races from using the most powerful force in the universe to destroy each other. I can also use a power called Zexal where I fuse with my naked alien friend with earrings for some reason who also follows me around everywhere I go who I can only see and pretty much go Super Saiyan."

Yusei says, "Well that sounds pretty cool." Then, Yuma looks sad and says, "Actually people think I'm the worst protagonist because I'm cringy and have a stupid voice." Yusei says, "Well what's your catchphrase?" Yuma replies, "Well, I actually have three. There's I'm feeling the flow! High five the sky! Get set to get debt!" Yusei cringes and says, "Now I'm starting to understand. What does that last one even mean?"

Yuma says, "Who cares? This is Yugioh after all. You know, the series that relies on teenagers to save the world through the power of card games?" Yusei replies, "Fair enough. Say, wasn't there supposed to be one more protagonist?" Atem replies, "I believe so. Maybe he's late." Yuya comes through the door and says, "Sorry I'm late. I totally overslept." Yuma says in anger, "Hey I already used that excuse."

Ignoring Yuma, Yuya asks, "So what are we talking about?" Yusei replies, "Our backstories." Yuya gets excited and says, "Sweet! I'll go from here. My father disappeared into another dimension before a big duel and everyone called him a coward. I also have split personality disorder because I'm one fourth of a giant dragon duelist who basically split the universe into four along with himself creating four of me. My personalities are basically the Yugioh versions of the Joker, the Flash, and Batman." Yusei said, "Hey I'm the Yugioh version of Batman." Yuya replied, "Sorry did your entire dimension get destroyed and did everyone you ever loved get killed by a bunch of giant robots leaving you traumatized filled with the thirst for vengeance?" Yusei didn't say anything in response.

Yuya said, "That's what I thought. Oh, and when I get angry I become a completely different person. Jaden replies, "Hey now your ripping off my thing. It's like your just a mashup of all the other Yugioh protagonists." Yuya replies, "Pretty much. People also argue I'm the worst one." Yuma says with anger, "Stop stealing our things!"


	2. Discussing Decks

_I'm back. Can't guarantee a continuation of Hunter of Three Worlds, though. I've lost interest in it. Sorry. But I'll provide to you what I was going for. Basically, I was gonna have Michael be redeemed and he would turn human, then his sister, Miyu would be the next villain from there. Miyu is Michael's sister if you're curious. She was angry because Michael couldn't save her. I'll just be making comedic shorts like this. Hope you enjoy._

Yugi and the others are in the same room as before. Yugi again starts another conversation. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, let's discuss our decks."

Yusei scoffs, and says, "Are you kidding me? Me and Jaden's decks are probably the only consistent ones."

Yugi turns into Atem and says, "You want to start another argument?"

"No, it's fine. Please, tell us what deck you run. I would love to hear."

Atem, riled up because of Yusei's smugness, replies, "I run a magician god deck essentially. It contains a bunch of spellcasters, knights, and fiends. Also, the Egyptian God cards."

Yusei replies, "So you're telling me it's a deck salad with a bunch of boss monsters that are ridiculously hard to get out and the only reason you do is entirely because of convenience due to lack of skill and consistence, right?"

Atem once again gets angry. "If you think my deck is so bad, then explain my victories."

Jaden decided to join in on the conversation. "Oh, I don't know. How about plot armor? Face it you're just as bad as Yuma."

Yuma yells out, "Hey!"

Yusei smirks and says, "Sorry, but it's true."

Atem clenches his fist and yells, "People would argue your character is worse than Yuma and Yuya!"

Jaden also smirks and replies, "But we're not talking about character. We're talking about decks. Speaking of, let's get back to that, please."

Atem grumbles and sits down. Jaden stands and says, "I run Elemental Heroes. And, for the record, I was playing them before they were cool. I played them in like Season 1, then I switched to Neo Spacians, and I also introduced some of the most tournament worthy and consistent decks. I wonder what that says about the creators, considering I'm also a cancerous piece of garbage."

Yusei gives off a confused look and asks, "What creators?"

Jaden looks back and smiles casually. "Oh, sorry. Forgot you don't know what the fourth wall is."

Yusei replies, "Ok? I guess it's my turn, then. Honestly it's hard to tell what my deck is sometimes. Obviously, it's a Tuner deck Synchron deck, but there's so many variations of that. Although admittedly, my deck did bring some new perspective on the game. And I'm not talking about the motorcycle. At the time, I feel a new summoning technique is what the game needed."

After Yusei got done talking he looked down and saw Yuma and Yuya sleeping. He slapped them awake and said in irritation, "Your turn, dimwits. And you may as well do it together. You're basically the exact same characters anyway."

They both smiled, and said at the same time, "Alright!"

Yuma was in an excited mood. "My deck uses a bunch of cool monsters to Xyz summon. I just basically used a bunch of cards my dad got and added a couple of my own to make the ultimate masterpiece!"

Yuya also spoke in an excited tone. "Really? I use my dad's cards too! It's for Pendulum summoning, but still. We are so much alike!"

Yusei decided to interrupt whatever that was. "I have a question for Yuma."

Yuma asked, "What is it?"

"So, you had a bunch of combo cards in your deck that could use each other to Xyz summon. But you used those cards before you had an Xyz monster and lost every time. So, tell me, what was going on in your head during those moments?"

Yuma just gave off a confused look. "I don't really know, come to think of it. I was just in the moment, I guess."

Yusei cringed and that concluded the meeting. At least for now.


	3. Discussing Powers

_You ever get the feeling where you hate how weak your immune system is?_

The protagonists were gathered again for another conversation. As always Yugi starts by saying, "Now, I know last meeting was a bit argumentative, but hopefully that's behind us. I think this is a good time to discuss our powers. As always, I'll go first. The Millennium Puzzle allows me to use dark magic and take us into a place called the Shadow Realm. It also lets me turn into Atem."

As he said that, Atem possessed Yugi's body and said, "Alright, Yugi your thirty seconds of screen time are up. Now I'' take up the duration of this meeting just like I do in the show. I'll start where Yugi left off. I can not only basically use the powers of Satan, but I can also make monsters real and it gives me the skill needed to beat me in a card game."

That's when Jaden got really angry. "Hold up! Are you telling me that the only reason you win your duels is because of that puzzle!?"

Atem replies, "Well, it basically just enhances my own skill and…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there! I have lost all respect for you as a duelist! Having that basically guarantees a win, so you don't even do it on your own! Not to mention you have Yugi as a backseat duelist half the time! You're a fraud!"

Atem clenched his fist when Jaden said that. But, he just inhaled and exhaled. He didn't want this to escalate. Instead, he asked, "Well then, Mr. Big Shot what's your power, hm?"

Jaden smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask. I can use a power called the Gentle Darkness. It allows me to see dead people and duel spirits. If I wanted, I could control all the duel spirits and make an army. This is because I'm a reincarnation of a king known as the Supreme King."

Atem and Yusei just looked at him slack jawed. That' when Atem realized. "Wait a minute, you're just a rip off of Yugi!"

Jaden frowned at Atem and asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Think about it. You're a reincarnation of a monarch and can use dark magical powers to control monsters. We are literally the same protagonist with different backstories."

That's when Jaden replied with a smirk, "At least I don't rely on a magical artifact to win my duels for me."

Yusei saw Atem getting ready to punch Jaden. Yusei also didn't want this to escalate, so he joined in finally. "How about I say what my power is?"

Atem and Jaden looked at him then at each other and shrugged giving off "Whatever" faces.

Yusei took off his jacket and showed them the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

Atem and Jaden looked confused. Jaden just asked, "A tattoo is your power?"

Yusei sighed, and said, "The creature known as the Crimson Dragon created the universe. It chose five duelists to bare its marks, each of them representing one of its body parts. These people were known as the Signers. When united, they can summon the Crimson Dragon, but each mark contains its own unique powers. Mine is the power of Clear Mind which lets me call upon dueling energy known as Ener D and tap into my full power."

Jaden replied with a wide-eyed expression, "Wow. I think you might be the most original character in this entire series."

Yusei looked satisfied at that remark, then he frowned as he saw Yuma and Yuya sleeping. Again, he whacked them on the head. They both complained at the same time, "Ow. What'd you do that for!?"

Yusei said, "Stop sleeping and I won't have to do it. Anyway, it's time to discuss what powers you have."

Yuma replied excitedly again, "Alright! I bet mine's gonna be the best."

Atem replied, "Not likely, but please go ahead. I mean, it can't be some sort of power that automatically lets you win a duel right? Because that seems to run a lot in this show."

Yuma gave off an awkward expression and said, "Actually…I have a power called Zexal where I can fuse with my blue alien friend, Astral, and literally create my own cards with a power called Shining Draw."

Atem, Yusei, and Jaden both facepalmed. That's when Yuya thought he could cheer them up by describing what he could do. "Um, if it's not a bad time, I'll go next. I can fuse with my four other personalities, and also inherit their dueling skills. I can also give them control of my body, so we can duel as one."

Everyone except Yuma, who looked ecstatic about that(no surprise there) and Jaden said, "Why is everyone the same person but with different personalities!?"


	4. Discussing Rivals

Discussing Rivals

Yugi stood, ready to make an announcement as always.

"Alright, everyone, today I have some guests joining us today. It's all of our rivals."

None of them looked enthusiastic about that. "Ok...well the first one we'll bring in is Kaiba."

No one came in. That's when Yugi sighed and turned into Atem. "Alright, Kaiba, I'm here."

Then Kaiba came in looking extremely grumpy. Atem did'nt look very happy to see Kaiba either, but he tried to stay civil.

"Alright, Kaiba, tell us about yourself."

He sighed and replied, "If I do this, will I get the rematch you promised me."

Atem nodded. "Very well, then. Listen up, all of you! I'll only say this once so pay attention! I am Seto Kaiba! Dueling champion! Inventor of the duel disk and head of Kaibacorp. I was an orphan and was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and grew up a rich boy. I overthrew my father's military company and turned it into a game company, then got a partnership with the creator of Duel Monsters! I invented time travel as well so I could duel the pharaoh in the movie. I'm more successful than any of you could ever be! My Blue Eyes has made many a broken deck in competitive play!"

Kaiba sat down, done with his speech. Jaden looked at him and whispered to Yusei, "Wow, he's not lacking in self-esteem."

"Just wait til you see Jack."

Atem said, "Alright, next rival will be Chazz Princeton."

Chazz came in and immediately yelled, "Chazz it up!"

Kaiba laughed out loud. "Is that your pathetic excuse of a catch phrase? It sounds like you're a cheerleader."

Chazz glared at Kaiba, "You can shut up. I'm Chazz Princeton. I was the heir to a rich company before I got disinherited by my two brothers."

Kaiba just smirked. "I'm starting to see why they disinherited you. Also, you're stealing my rich company backstory."

"Actually that's all I have going for me. My backstory and character have no depth whatsoever. Unless you read the manga."

Kaiba laughed harder than last time. "Now that's pathetic."

Everyone laughed at Chazz, even Jaden. He just sat down, embarrassed.

Atem wiped a tear from his cheek and announced, "Alright, then. The next rival is Jack Atlas."

Jack came in and, like Kaiba gave a loud speech.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Jack Atlas! I grew up in the slums with Yusei and stole his Stardust Dragon to get out, thanks to Goodwin and his rich company. I spent my time becoming a duelist champion and eventually, me and Yusei made up."

Kaiba just got angry. "Ok what the hell!? The only original thing in that backstory is the slums! Other than that, you're just me!"

Jack ignored Kaiba and sat down.

Atem announced, "Next is Reginald Kastle, also known as Shark, also known as Nash."

Shark/Reginald/Nash came in. "I'm Shark! I was the king of an army who was killed by a tyrant named Vector! I was reincarnated as a rich boy in a mansion with my sister, having no idea who I was! I spent my time becoming a duelist champion until I was kicked from a tournamen for cheating! Then I just became the best duelist in my school!"

Kaiba just shouted. "Ok! The reincarnation thing was original but other than that, you're just me! Why are there so many clones of me!?"

Shark also ignored Kaiba and sat down.

Atem said, "Wow, these backstories are short. Last but certainly not least is Declan Akaba."

Declan came in and spoke in a very quiet voice. "I'm Declan Akaba. I made my own company and became a duelist champion so I could stop my father from merging the multiverse."

Kaiba stood up. "Ok, I've had it! All of you are just clones of me with your little quirks! All of you have no depth or originality! HOW does ANYONE like you!?"

Jack went up to Kaiba and replied, "You wanna say that again, mate? Sure, we may be similar, but there are things that make us different. Like our decks."

Kaiba replied, "That's the only thing that's different! All of you are re-skins!"

Jack punched Kaiba, and soon, all the rivals started fighting.


End file.
